spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
A Galacticboi's Guide to the Galaxy
A Galacticboi's Guide to the Galaxy '''is one of the most popular Farangian books, and one of the first we obtained. It is a compilation of information on Farangia and neighbouring dimensions, that includes the backstories of species of boi, myths and legends, and even a few comedy sketches for funsies. The author, a Galacticboi named Hitchhiker, says he created the books to inform foreign planets about the wonders of his favorite planets in the galaxy. Boi Backstories ''Anybody can add a backstory here!'' Mythologies ''Anybody can add a myth here!'' ''The Legend Of The Celestial Boi -'' Once apon a time, in a small, old-timey village, there were two houses. A large, beautiful house made from gold and silver, where a very rich deer named Cassiopeia lived, and a small wooden shack, where a poor panda named Kooky Crunchyjammer lived. Kooky was always admiring Cassiopeia’s house, and Cassiopeia was always looking down on Kooky for being poor. Cassiopeia always had all the luxury items and clothing, while all that Kooky had was a worn old scarf that he wore during the winter. Cassiopeia was treating Kooky badly too; spiting at him, bragging to his face, calling him unflattering names like “peasant” and “filthy rag”. One night, a harvest moon had risen up, and the whole village came to celebrate, for this meant a good harvest back then. Kooky didnt take part in the celebrations and feast, but he went for a walk, and he sat down on a hill to get a better view of the harvest moon. Then suddenly, he saw a group of Boiz meditating. The Boiz saw him, flew up into the stars, and were never seen again. In a few days after that, Kooky suddenly got rich. He got an enormous gold and silver house, even bigger than Cassiopeia’s, and he got friends, fame, and luxuries. Cassiopeia grew envious. She knocked on his door and screamed about how in the world he got rich this fast. Did Kooky brag? Did he spit on her or call her names? Did he tell her to leave? No, we was kind to her. His kindness eventually got the two to become good friends, and not care about money. ———— ''The Myth Of Queen Laetusine -'' Long ago, before the time of civilization, there were no Pigment Boiz. There was only land, sea, sky, and the long-gone prehistoric creatures of the past. In the chilling winter, snow would coat the land, freezing the waters and stilling the air. The only hope of warmth during these times were the hot springs; small pools of warm water that provided a safe welcome to any frost-bitten creature that found it. Every hot spring is slightly muddy at the bottom, keep this in mind. One mid-autumn night, the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. At a distance, all stars look white; but if you look closely, you’ll see that stars are very colorful. Each star holds every color of the world in its core. On that night, a star fell from the sky. Banished from the heavens, it dove down to the earth like a raindrop of fire. It fell into a hot spring in a wild splash. Hot springs have mud in the very bottom of them. When the star fell into the spring, it dug deep into the mud. All of the color in the star was mixed with the mud, and this gave it life. From the spring, Queen Laetusine rose. In her new glory, she stepped out of the spring and onto the land. When she stepped on the grass, dull and lifeless with the autumn season, she gave it the brightest color of fertile green. The Great Mother of Color, she blessed all of the land. Even in winter, her blessing of color shone vibrant and ever-lasting through the snow. Finally, she decided to create something greater. She gave birth to the first Pigment Boiz; the only creatures in this cosmos that come from Her Color. Queen Laetusine was born from the stars. As such, she decided to return to them. She rose into the sky, but leaving a beam of color in her wake. Every color in the world; this became the first rainbow. As generations pass by, and the tale of Her Color is passed on, she smiles with pride from the heavens. She smiles with pride to her children. Comedy Sketches ''Anybody can add a sketch here! Note that all sketches here are fiction.''' ''"An Ode to the Otter" Waterrift Boiz are one of the most intelligent trends. More intelligent then the Hackyboiz and Hopulike Cheese Tigers, more intelligent then the smartest creatures known to us. Every day they spend in the ocean is just them planning to take us away. They build machines with old clam shells and capture fish with ease. Not even our Mouseyboi overlords notice their intelligence, because they just ignore us and let us tick away. Some day, they'll build a rocketship out of all the conches in the land, and will take every pearl, every bean, every sparkling thing for themselves. They hop in their ship and chime into the night "So long, and thanks for all the beans!" And then they will fly off far, far away, to a different kind of far place. Category:Books Category:Stories